droonfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Land of the Lost
Into the Land of the Lost is the seventh book in the series. Official Description Description 1 Eric, Julie, and Neal return to Droon to help Princess Keeah protect the magical Golden Wasp, which is hidden in Agrah-Voor, a place inhabited by the ghosts of dead heroes. Description 2 Aha! Lord Sparr has put Princess Keeah under a magic spell. Eric, Julie, and Neal can help her if they go to the Land of the Lost. But only ghosts live there. And if they don't get out soon, the kids will turn into ghosts themselves! Chapters #A Friend in Trouble #Under Sparr's Spell #Bridge of Mists #Thief of Agrah-Voor #The Ghost Queen #Walls of Terror #In the Minds Eye #Warriors of the Skorth #Against the Gate of Life #Good-bye to Agrah-Voor Plot Summary Eric Hinkle and his dad are fixing a leak in a pipe when Neal Kroger and Julie Rubin come over. Julie shows them her fox charm bracelet which reminds her of Batamogi and the Oobja. Neal shows them his red socks which remind him of Ninns. The leak in the pipe bursts open and the kids run to the basement for towels and a wrench. However, their soccer ball is giving them a message from Droon. NOORD PLEH, EM PLEH, PSAW NEDLOG EHT SKEES RRAPS They realize it means SPARR SEEKS THE GOLDEN WASP HELP ME, HELP DROON and decide to go to Droon first. They hurry into the closest and down the rainbow stairs. Leep the Pilka is riding towards them with Keeah and Max on his back. Lord Sparr flies down on a groggle. Sparr pulls out a black orb and uses its magic to make Keeah tell him that the Golden Wasp is in Agrah-Voor. Eric tries to stop them, but the orb blasts him and imprints its markings on his eyes, temporarily blinding him. Sparr and Keeah set off for Agrah-Voor on the groggle. Galen appears and they tell him whats happened, but Sparr looses snakes across Droon. He tells them that Agrah-Voor is the land of the dead, ghosts of the heroes of Droon live there. No living soul can harm one another there, but if they aren't out by midnight, they become ghosts. Galen gives them an hourglass counting down until they must be out of Agrah-Voor and a mirror they can use only once to talk to him then leaves because he must uncharm each snake one by one. Max and the kids head after Keeah and Sparr. They find a boat, and when they get in, it sails down a crystal river. Eric sees a city underneath them. Then the Ninns attack with flamming arrows and strike a hole in the boat. They allow it to sink, so they can escape. Suddenly, they are flying below the river and in the air above the city. A rat-like creature swings in and steals the mirror right as they land, but Max catches him. When they tell him it's Galen's mirror he gives it back, and introduces himself as Shago, chief thief of Agrah-Voor. The Ninns start coming, so Shago agrees to lead them to Queen Hazad. He simply walkes through the wall, and they are stuck outside. He lets the down his magical robe for them, and they climb up. He tells them he's not a ghost, but he stays in Agrah-Voor with his family, who are. Shago leads them past the Gate of Life. He tells them that the heroes of Droon will be let out once Droon is at peace again. They follow the pipes to the main fountain, and meet and old women leaning on a wooden staff. Shago introduces her as Queen Hazad. Sparr and the Ninns burst in and demand to know where the wasp is, or Keeah herself becomes a ghost. Sparr turns the black orb into a maze around Keeah, and finally lets her wake up. Sparr and the Ninns start looking for the wasp, but Julie uses the mirror to call Galen, because Eric realized he knew the pattern. It was the same one the orb burned into his eyes. Galen unlocks Eric's memory, then the conection dies. Eric leads them through to Keeah, and they follow a trail of spider silk Max left to get out. The ghosts are still defying Sparr, and they point out that no living man can hurt them. Sparr them brings in a box full of bones, and conjures up the skeleton Warriors of Skorth. He also uses the black orb to hyponize the ghosts. Shago is sneaking around, and they bring him over. Eric tells him their plan then they put it to action. Shago attacks Sparr, Keeah, Max, Julie, and Neal attack the Skorth, while Eric uses Shago's rope to swing by the orb and smashes it to pieces with the Queen's cane. The cane burns Eric, and he drops it. Sparr takes it and in triumph turns it into the Golden Wasp. He and the Ninns leave, but the Skorth stay to kill everyone. They run to the Gate of Life, but are trapped by Skorth. Then one of the Skorth breaks a pipe. Neal uses his and Eric's socks to build up the pressure, then a huge wave knocks the Skorth to pieces, and they are put into the walls. Shago gives Julie back her bracelet, which he stole from her earlier. They all leave Agrah-Voor just as the hourglass is ending and jump into a pool. The appear back up top. Galen is there, and he, Max, and Keeah say good-bye and the kids leave up the stairs for home. As they get into the basement, however, Julie realizes that it isn't her bracelet. They've broken the rule. As they hurry to head back, Eric's father comes down, but disappears to Droon. The books ends with Julie's bracelet coming to life. Category:Books